1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alleviation of abnormal response problems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computerized method for the remediation of exaggerated responses, such as in sensory, perceptual, cognitive and/or emotional domains of an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some integrated such as sensory, perceptual, cognitive and/or emotional response problems in individuals are associated with neural dysfunction. Examples include autism, epilepsy, dyslexia, PDD, attention deficit disorder (ADD) including ADD with hyperactivity disorder (ADD/HD), focal dystonias and obsessive/compulsive disorders (OCD).
For example, in some autistic individuals, an exaggerated integrated sensory response problem manifests itself as a hypersensitivity to a specific audible frequency (or frequencies). Sounds at the specific frequency can cause discomfort to these autistic individuals even when presented at a sound level not perceived as being too loud by most individuals. Unfortunately these frequencies belong within the frequency spectrum of normal speech. As a result, these autistic individuals consciously avoid exposure to the "painful" sounds. In the case of a young autistic child, the conscious avoidance of "painful" sounds greatly impedes the child's development of spoken language skills, and hence delays the child's acquisition of social skills.
Guy Berard, a French physician has experimented treating autistic children who are hypersensitive to certain frequencies, e.g., 2000 Hz at 50 decibels. His treatment involved wherein "the tapes were filtered to remove those frequencies which the audiogram indicated were injurious" (Hearing Equals Behavior, by Guy Berard, M.D., published in 1993 by Keats Publishing Inc., 27 Pine Street (Box 876), New Canaan, Conn., see page 81, lines 16-18).
The system alternated low and high sounds in an irregular pattern, so that the patient does not become accustomed to the rhythm. Filters attenuated the traumatizing frequencies, while the intensity is determined by the original source. As the sounds are produced, they are modified; higher, lower, louder, softer, filtered, unfiltered. They are controlled in such a way that cannot affect the patient traumatically, no matter what hearing problem he presents. (Page 81, last line to page 82, lines 1-7 in Hearing Equals Behavior by Guy Berard, published in 1993 by Keats Publishing Inc., 27 Pine Street (Box 876), New Canaan, Conn.).
Berard's treatment strategy appears to be based on a controlled introduction of the offensive sound(s) to gradually increase the individual's tolerance to the problematic sounds by using "sounds which are alternately stronger, softer, higher, lower, originating from the left and from the right, . . . [in] a bearable, non[-]aggressive but still therapeutic intensity . . . [with] an appropriate rhythm; alternating the sounds too quickly or too slowly would diminish the effectiveness of the training." (Page 80, lines 20-26 in Hearing Equals Behavior by Guy Berard).
Arguendo, even if the individuals treated by the Berard technique eventually develop tolerance to a problematic frequency, they may not be able to distinguish the problematic frequency against background noise or against other frequencies or differentiate between problematic frequencies. In other words, while the hypersensitivity to a particular problematic frequency may have been partially alleviated, the underlying inability to differentiate frequencies remains untreated, and the individual may continue to integrate the problematic frequency with surrounding frequencies.
Yet another exaggerated aural response problem is tinnitus, in which afflicted individuals perceive a "ringing" sensation in one or both ears. Tinnitus is commonly caused by damage to the inner ear resulting in a permanent loss of sensitivity to a specific frequency or a band of frequencies. The perceived ringing may be triggered by an external sound or may be spontaneous. The duration and amplitude of the ringing sensation can vary widely from individual to individual.
Hypersensitivity can also occur in other senses such as touch, vision and taste. For example, some autistic individuals are hypersensitive to touch. As children, they shy away from hugs and other forms of physical social contact. Again, if untreated, social problems can develop, e.g., the reluctance to shake hands with friends.
Ferrie C. D. et al published in the Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry, August 1994, vol. 57(8), pages 925-931, a study involving fifteen cases of seizures occurring while subjects were playing video arcade games. In nine of the fifteen cases, the subjects experienced their first seizure while playing video games. Two thirds of these subjects had idiopathic generalized epilepsy and mainly reported generalized tonic seizures, but some had typical absence seizures and myoclonic jerks while playing video games. 30% with idiopathic generalized epilepsy had juvenile myoclonic epilepsy. Overall, 70% of subjects with idiopathic generalized epilepsy were photosensitive to intermittent photic stimulation and the mechanism of seizure provocation was probably similar to that of television induced seizures, although sensitivity to specific patterns was sometimes important. Two children had self-induced video game seizures.
In this study, non-photic factors such as excitement, fatigue, sleep deprivation, cognitive processing, and diurnal variation in susceptibility seemed to be important seizure precipitants, particularly in non-photo-sensitive patients. 29% of the subjects had partial (mainly occipital) video game associated seizures. Occipital spikes were common in the EEG of these subjects. Photosensitivity to intermittent photic stimulation may have been important in two subjects but in the other subjects, who all played arcade video games, other mechanisms need to be considered. Video game associated seizures are a feature of several epileptic syndromes and differ in precipitants and appropriate management.
In view of the foregoing, there are desired improved techniques for addressing exaggerated response problems, e.g., hypersensitivity, using a training regimen that addresses the root of the sensory, perceptual, cognitive and/or emotional problem and not just the symptoms. Such a regimen should offer a comprehensive solution thereby enabling the affected individuals to develop substantially normal sensory response capabilities in the longer term.